


Gentle Nights

by sailboatsupernova



Category: The Crucible - Miller
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, M/M, Mentions of Begging, Secret Relationship, Sleeping Together, as in heavily implied, as in it's p blatant they just did the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailboatsupernova/pseuds/sailboatsupernova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nights like these are some of Danforth's favorites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I keep writing for this? Who knows...

These were some of Danforth's favorite times in life. Moments like this when it was just the two of them alone together, no responsibilities to trouble them. When the darkness of night had fallen and all the lights were out, no peeping neighbors to worry about seeing them together.

Just them, enjoying each other's company without possible judgement.

Danforth was lying with his back pressed to the bed and was enjoying the quiet of the night. Parris lied next to him, keeping Danforth's side warm as the Reverend panted softly, still coming down from the high his orgasm left him with. These kinds of moments were comfortable. The rare night when Parris could stay after sunrise were even more pleasant. Danforth didn't yet know if Parris would be able to stay the night this time; the Reverend had yet to say anything about it. He didn't allow himself to worry about it though. Danforth would know at some point, and having the Reverend here right now was more important than the possibilities that would come later.

He did doubt that Parris would be getting up anytime soon though. Parris was still breathing fairly heavily, though they had stopped at least five minutes ago. Granted, it had been a few weeks since the last time he was able to get Parris underneath him again. Perhaps he had been a little rough with the other, but a man cannot help it if he gets a little excited. Especially when a man's partner tends to moan so prettily.

Danforth shifts on the bed, feels the slight burn of the sheet rubbing against the marks Parris's nails had left down his back. They would be uncomfortable, if those scratches did not mean that the Reverend had also been enjoying himself immensely. When he shifts, Parris shifts with him, attempting to continue lying on his side even with the mattress shifting below him. Parris is facing away from him tonight, but Danforth cannot complain about that. All Danforth would have to do is reach down to feel where he is leaking out of Parris, staining the spare sheet they use for these encounters. Some nights Parris will ask to be cleaned out, and Danforth has to wet a rag with whatever water he can find without leaving the house to comply with the request. Other nights, like tonight, Parris will beg to be allowed to leave it inside him. As if he has to ask Danforth to allow him that much.

Sometimes Danforth will finger Parris while he is still loose and lax from his orgasm, full of Danforth's seed. He'll make Parris come over and over again on those nights, bring him over the edge until Parris is gasping, begging him to stop. No matter what Parris says he body demands otherwise, arching back and meeting his thrusts with perfect timing. On those nights he doesn't really want Danforth to stop. Parris wants to submit, be made to submit. Wants to be forced to come until he physically can't anymore. And when Parris reaches that point Danforth pulls his fingers out and offers them to Parris, who obediently takes them into his mouth and sucks them clean. Often during all of this Danforth will get hard, aching with the need to take Parris again, stopping himself only with the knowledge that Parris can't take anymore. When Parris has cleaned his fingers though, he'll crawl into Danforth's lap and wrap his lips around him. And Danforth will run his fingers through his hair and moan as Parris gulps him down.

Parris likes to forget everything on those nights. Likes to forget the responsibilities he holds, the plans he has for the next day, and that he must be held to a higher standard than the rest of the townsfolk. Danforth is more than willing to accommodate Parris, not that there is anything to complain about.

Nights like this though, are some of his favorite. Not to say he does not enjoy the other evenings, but these quiet nights when Parris doesn't need to forget are comforting. When it's just them and the quiet of night.

Danforth sighs, breaking his train of thought, and rolls over to press his front to Parris's back. Parris makes a small noise when an arm wraps around his waist, but he rolls over to face Danforth. He is silent when he does, curling against Danforth with a tired expression and a smile. They don't need to talk on these nights. Sometimes words are not needed.

It's quiet, and neither of them want to leave Danforth's bed when the sun breaks the horizon. Some nights that's all you really need.


End file.
